


危险吸引

by BettyMo



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, 绿虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyMo/pseuds/BettyMo





	危险吸引

浓云密卷，掩去月色星辰。漆黑的夜空正如Peter的心情一样，阴沉不见光。他刚刚从今晚的晚宴上出来，这是个相当糟糕的晚宴，MJ的订婚也丝毫提不起他的兴致。且不说他被JJJ使唤来使唤去地拍照，一杯酒一块小点心都没吃到，单说Harry的事就够他头疼。  
Harry，他最好的朋友，在众目睽睽之下扇了自己两巴掌。  
Peter知道Harry喝醉了，从他微红的脸和说话时口腔中满满的酒气就能看出去。和喝醉的人，是没办法谈道理的。他也不可能还手过去，尽管他打赢Harry是胜券在握的事。  
他狠得下心吗？他怎么会忍心打Harry？  
其次，他若还手无论对于Harry，还是对于他自己来讲，都不是好事。他们之间的矛盾只会进一步地恶化。  
况且，他太理解Harry的心情了。父亲去世，不知真相，蜘蛛侠被误认为是凶手，而自己的好朋友却在给蜘蛛侠拍照赚钱。  
Peter想起Uncle Ben过逝的那晚，他的世界随着至亲的离去一点点崩塌。  
他叹了口气，平日喜欢穿梭在高楼间欣赏的纽约万家灯火，此时也变得黯然无味。他机械地一遍遍做着中指和无名指弯曲的手势，也不知道蛛丝会将自己带去何处。  
突然，他发现手腕位置不再有白色的蛛丝射出。Peter吓懵了，他胡乱地快速重复着发射蛛丝的手势，却是徒然。  
于是他“啪”地撞在一栋大厦的玻璃窗上。  
Peter揉了揉撞疼了的额头，扶着窗慢慢地站起来。他的动作很小心，因为他现在可是站在高楼的窗台上，一不小心就可能摔下去。  
望着脚底离地面几十米高的距离，Peter的心凉飕飕的。他缓缓转过身，想爬进窗里，从楼中的电梯或楼梯下去，希望这里面的主人不会认为他入屋盗窃。  
然而他一转身，就看到窗里，Harry推开房门进来。  
Peter瞪大了眼睛，他重新审视了一遍房间里的布局，没错，这确实是Harry的房间。  
四目相对，Harry头上青筋暴起。Peter绝望地想，我能选择从这里跳下去吗？

Harry拉开窗户那一刻Peter闭上了眼，以Harry仇恨蜘蛛侠的程度，Peter有预感接下来自己要迎接新一轮来自Harry的狂风骤雨。他希望Harry能再扇自己几巴掌就完事了，大不了回家后做做脸部按摩。  
但他过了这一晚后需要做的并不仅是脸部的按摩。  
Harry拎起他上衣，把他狠狠摔到了墙壁上。Peter疼得闷哼一声，也不知道Harry什么时候有了那么大的力气，这一下恐怕把他后脑勺都摔肿了。他一边揉着后脑一边心惊胆战地看着Harry不断地向他走近，Harry眯着眼，脸颊因醉酒红得跟番茄似的。  
眼看Harry的脸不断凑近，Peter的心跳也跟着不断加速，掌心泌出细细的汗。  
他吞了吞口水，尝试说点什么来挽回一下这剑拔弩张的局面：“Harry……”  
然而只是刚叫出了一个名字，下巴就被Harry钳起，Peter被迫仰起头去注视比他高半个头的Harry。Harry的眼眯成了两条细长的线，棕黑的瞳孔如一方深不可测的潭水。  
“Pete。”Harry嗓音压得很低，开口时一股浓烈的酒气扑到Peter脸上。  
Peter全身汗毛都顿时紧张得竖了起来。什么？Harry在叫Pete？难道Harry已经知道蜘蛛侠的身份了？他到底怎么知道的？自己什么时候掉马了？他是不是应该赶紧找个理由敷衍过去？  
一大堆杂乱的问题从Peter的大脑中飞奔而过。当然Harry看不出Peter的脑子里有多精彩，他只听到Peter磕磕巴巴的一句装傻：“什、什么Pete？”  
Harry钳紧了他的下颌骨：“你看上去太像那个家伙了。”他的另一只手从Peter的肩膀一路慢慢往下滑动，到腰间、臀部，“你们身材简直一模一样，Shit！”  
Peter的身体被Harry触摸得一阵酥麻，明明隔着一层布料，他却浑身都在发软。  
他小声应答着Harry：“我们身材都比较大众……”但他没想到的是话还没说完，面罩就被Harry揭开了下半部分。Peter惊慌地想急忙推开Harry，万一这个时候被Harry发现身份，准没什么好下场。  
但Harry一手搂紧了他，没错，搂。Peter对Harry这一举止毫无头绪，他想不通Harry为什么会抱住一个自己讨厌的人。而且Harry的力气并不小，喝醉酒后更是蛮力，他的手紧紧地抵着Peter的后背。而失去了蜘蛛力量的Peter如同被一座大山所压，在他怀里毫无反抗能力。  
幸好Harry只是揭开了面罩的一半，到了鼻梁部分就没再往上揭开。但这并没有让Peter松一口气，因为他的嘴唇马上被Harry吻住了。  
Harry吻得一点都不温柔，一点都不耐心。从嘴唇相触那一刻开始，Harry的舌头就急不可待地探进Peter的口腔，他的迅速让Peter根本来不及抿紧双唇来抵抗。等Peter从震惊中恢复回意识，他的舌尖已经在和Harry的舌尖交缠。  
“唔、唔……Har……”Peter被吻得说不出话。他尝试叫Harry停下，却连Harry的名字都没办法好好叫出口。  
这个吻张扬狂妄，极具侵略性。如同野兽捕获猎物，如同海啸卷席。  
终于，Harry把舌头从Peter嘴里退出来，退出那一刻不忘舔一舔Peter被吻肿的唇瓣。  
被松开后Peter大口大口地喘气，猛吸几口新鲜的空气来缓解。他的嘴里沾满了Harry的唾液，带着红酒味的唾液。部分晶莹黏稠的液体溢出嘴，顺着下巴缓慢下淌。  
“Harry，你在做什么！”Peter质问得有气无力。  
Harry拭去唇边的口水，Peter的质问没有带给他负罪感，反而进一步撩起他的性欲。  
他们的声音也太像了。Harry想。都是那么软糯的声线，一下下地撩动着他的心，在Harry耳里这想向来是世界上最甜蜜的声音。  
也是最性感的声音。  
如果说酒精早就夺去了Harry百分之九十的理智，那么Peter发出这样的声音就是剩下的百分之十。  
Harry蹲下身，果断扯下Peter的紧身裤。  
他要狠狠地将蜘蛛侠操一顿。既是为了羞辱这个杀父仇人，也是为了他深藏心底的私欲。  
对他好朋友的私人情欲。  
谁让蜘蛛侠那么像Peter？

“Harry！”光洁的双腿赤裸地暴露出来，Peter惊慌了。  
他想屈下身重新提起自己的裤子，但Harry在他做出这个动作前就蹲下身含住了Peter的阴茎。  
Peter脸色潮红起来。他没有任何性爱经验，连小黄片都不怎么看，更别说体验性器被别人含在嘴里的感觉。这种感觉太奇怪了，敏感的私处被送进了一个柔软湿热的地方，被紧紧地包裹。  
Harry灵巧的舌尖上下舔动着肉柱，每舔一下Peter的身体就僵硬一分。他的性器正在Harry的嘴里慢慢变大，慢慢硬起。  
Peter抓着墙壁努力维持着身体平衡，Harry的口交让他几乎站不稳。  
当Harry给他做了一个深喉的时候，Peter不可抑制地呻吟了出来，他软软地倚着墙，一手无力地揪着Harry的头发。如果Harry能看到Peter的眼睛，就会看到那双漂亮的蓝色眸子里早已泛出了泪水。

他应该推开Harry。Peter模模糊糊地想。  
可是他不想。  
此时此刻的Harry，让他想起几年前做的一个梦。  
梦里他赤身裸体躺在冰冷的金属台上，手脚都被捆着，如被献祭的祭品。  
而献祭的对象就是Harry。  
Harry贪婪地吻过他的全身，将红点印记标刻在胸前、腹部、手臂、大腿小腿。最后将他挺立的性器插入了Peter的身体。  
醒来后Peter看到内裤里白色的痕迹，那是他第一次梦遗。  
这个梦也在告诉他，潜意识里，他对Harry已然超越了友谊。  
为此他一直遮掩在心里，就像他那天早晨默不作声地洗掉自己的内裤。Peter绝不会让Harry得知这种情感，他怕Harry一旦获悉，他们的关系走向崩塌。  
哪怕他想和Harry做爱想了千千万万遍。  
而现在Harry在给他做口交。  
Peter张了张嘴想喊出“停下”，但脱口而出的却是淫乱的叫声。  
可能本我战胜了良知，他的身体已经开始听从性欲的指令了。

在Peter在理智与情欲的交界线挣扎时，Harry给Peter做了第二个深喉。  
Peter两条腿都在打颤，现在他连思考的闲暇都没有，只剩下人在做爱时的生理性反射。  
“Har、Harry……Harry……please……”他的声音已经带上了哭腔。  
但他究竟是想请Harry做什么，自己都一无所知。是请Harry停下，还是请Harry再加快节奏？  
Harry听到这声请求时，抬起了眼。  
焦糖色的眼里褪去了凶色，取而代之的是迷惘。  
Harry注视Peter的眼神变得茫然，并不像是一个施暴者。  
他再次垂下眼睑，又给Peter做了一个深喉。  
三次深喉给情爱经验缺乏的Peter的冲击几乎致命，Peter实在是无法忍受，他呜咽着，把白色的精液射进了Harry的嘴里。  
Harry被呛住了，他下意识松开了Peter的性器咳嗽两声。而刚刚经历了射精的Peter重心不稳，身体往前一倾，跌到Harry身上。  
Harry揽住了软绵绵的Peter，侧身把他压在了床上。他用那条还沾着Peter精液的舌头舔舔Peter露在面罩外的耳垂低语：“Pete，是你吗？”  
筋疲力尽的Peter不像起初那样有心思去琢磨那么多了，他无力地摇摇头，想开口去否认。  
结果Harry第二次吻住了他的唇，堵住了他想回答的嘴。

第二个吻意外温柔缠绵。  
Harry突如其来的温柔令Peter迷恋，如鱼儿迷恋大海，鸟儿迷恋森林。以至于Harry一边吻他一边脱掉制服上衣时，Peter都乖巧地顺从着他的动作。  
如果说性爱的粗暴会给人逃离的理由，那么粗暴后的柔情似水就是最好的挽留。方才还有着些理性要停下这荒唐性爱的Peter，现在一点反抗的想法都被Harry的温柔磨得一干二净。  
他享受着Harry给他的深吻、爱抚。任由Harry的手一寸寸摸过他的后背。  
Harry的吻也慢慢从Peter的嘴唇往下挪动，落到Peter上下滚动的喉结，胸前两个立起充血的红点，腹部上漂亮的马甲线。  
他一边吻一边岔开了Peter的双腿，高高抬起，架上了自己的肩膀。  
Harry做这一切的时候都闭着双眼，虽然没有视觉辅助，但他做起来毫无障碍，异常地熟练。  
Peter躺下后的视线只看得见Harry的棕发，平日里梳理得一丝不苟的头发现在凌乱得像个鸟窝。上次见到Harry那么衣衫不整的样子，似乎还是中学的时候，还是小学？  
他昏昏沉沉地想着这些不相干的琐碎小事，注意力都涣散了起来。  
而他感受到后穴被插入异物时，又重新回过神。

“Harry……”Peter强忍着身体的不适感，“你要……”  
“我要进去。”Harry没有看他，专心地抽送着自己的手指。Peter小小的肉穴是湿润温暖的，包裹着Harry的手指。“没事，我不会让你受伤。”  
以前Peter受到校园恶霸欺负时，Harry挡在他身前，也是那么说的。  
“没事，我不会让你受伤的。”那时Harry回头给他安慰的一笑。  
Peter捂着头，在性爱的时候回忆往事让他更加痛苦。而且，现在Harry上的人是蜘蛛侠，不是Peter Parker。  
而Harry把他给Peter的那份温柔给了蜘蛛侠。  
在断断续续的呻吟声里，Peter不知道这是幸还是不幸。

Peter还没有意识到的是，从被做口交时喊出Harry那一刻开始，Harry就彻底把蜘蛛侠当成Peter了。  
Harry平生的温柔只会献给Peter一个人。  
Harry闭着眼，这样就看不到Peter脸上的那半边面罩，能让他沉溺在与Peter做爱的美梦里。  
他小心地插进第二根、第三根手指，动作温柔得可以说是虔诚。  
Peter迷糊又带哭腔的呻吟在Harry耳中宛如天籁，让他更加珍惜这具压在身下的身体，这是他最珍贵的宝物。  
他想亲亲那双宝石般的蓝眼睛来安慰这个宝物，但吻到的却是布料。  
再漫长的梦也有醒来的时候。  
Harry睁开眼，预期中的蓝眼睛没有出现，而是红色的面罩。  
他不是Peter。

Peter不明白为什么Harry的动作猛地又变得暴躁起来。三根手指在自己的肉穴快速捣鼓着，冲撞着他的体内。没了刚才的温和，Peter疼得尖叫出声。  
他把捂着头的手臂拿开，对上Harry冷冽的眼。  
Harry目光里的冰冷让他害怕。  
接着，Harry抽出了插在Peter身体内的手指，将上面含着的液体抹在Peter裸露的大腿上。  
后穴突然的空虚让Peter极不适应地在床上扭动着躯体。他的身体燥热得要命，已经完全被欲望的火焰点燃。  
Harry脱下了裤子，却没有马上将早已硬挺起来的阴茎插进去。  
他坐起身，冷冷地注视着在床上躁动不安的Peter，如同法官审视一个犯人。  
“Harry……”Peter几乎是在求饶。  
“你想干什么？”Harry引诱着问，语气嘲讽。  
“我……我……”Peter张口结舌。  
“大声说出来。”  
“我想……”Peter羞耻得想把脸埋进枕头里，“我想让你……进来……”  
蜘蛛侠的这句话给Harry极大的快感，他环视了下四周，目光定格在玻璃窗上。  
他抱起Peter，Peter感觉不大妙。  
下一刻，他就被Harry压在了玻璃窗上。  
窗外纽约夜景被楼宇间一盏盏亮起的灯点缀，一片安谧祥和。但在此时一丝不挂的Peter眼中，却是梦魇。

“不，不要！”Peter惊慌失措地大喊着，“会被外面的人看到的！”  
他几乎是用尽全身的力气喊叫了，声音都已经嘶哑起来。  
Harry将他的手臂摁在落地窗上，强迫他背对着自己、正对着窗外跪下。失去蜘蛛力量的Peter挣脱不开Harry的控制，只有徒劳无功地呐喊。  
“你不是说你是纽约的超级英雄吗？”Harry凑到Peter耳边，“那你应该对全纽约坦坦荡荡地露出你的本性。”  
“什么友好邻居，什么纽约希望灯塔，在这一刻你不过是一个想被我操的贱人。”  
“不，我不要了……”Peter抽泣着。现在他脸上还戴着蜘蛛侠的面罩，他不敢想象如果被过路的人看到会怎样。万一被拍下来就更惨了，第二天JJJ肯定会借此大做文章。  
“现在反悔来不及了。”Harry抓紧Peter的手腕，不让他再挣扎开来。然后将阴茎对准Peter松软了的后穴，猛地插入。  
他几乎是一插到底，没有任何犹豫，没有任何安抚，好像这样能给Peter的羞辱更多。Peter僵直了腰肢，嘴里发出的尖叫声几乎要扯破他的喉咙。  
Peter仅存不多的意识告诉他，Harry对他的折磨现在还处于开始阶段。  
他绝望地趴在窗前，望着夜色的眼慢慢失去了对焦点，一片片模糊下来。Harry仍在操他，一下又一下地顶击着他柔嫩的肠壁。速度在不断加快着，力度也在不断加大，与其说Harry在做爱，不如说他在发泄。  
发泄着蜘蛛侠杀掉父亲的愤怒，发泄着挚友站在蜘蛛侠一边的不满。  
两个男孩依在窗前，一个煎熬着内心的痛楚，一个忍受着肉体的痛苦。两种痛感在激烈的性爱里交织，又结合出了高潮的快感。  
痛出快感，叫痛快。  
Peter已经要跪不稳了，而Harry扣住他的腰，让他没法动弹。借助Harry的力，Peter勉强继续支撑着。原本干净光亮的玻璃蒙上了他呼出的白雾，也沾上了他的生理性唾液，从星星点点，到湿糊了大片。  
他的面罩早就被泪水打湿了，又慢慢地干掉。Harry操到后面让他哭都没有力气哭出来。  
呻吟的叫声从尖锐到微弱，Peter的嗓子要哑掉了。他放弃去抵抗、去哀求身后这个暴君。  
Harry是想把自己操死在这吗？如果能让他感觉好点的话，就让他操吧。Peter无力地想。他给Harry带来的痛苦也够多了。  
他们不知道持续了多久后，Harry终于射了出来，白色的浊液直接射进了Peter的体内。Peter也跟着射了，第二次射的他没有Harry射的多，黏糊在玻璃窗上。  
Harry慢慢地松开了Peter，缓缓把阴茎拔了出来。Peter一下虚脱了身体，软软地瘫倒在玻璃窗前。Harry立起身，将地上的制服扔给Peter。  
Peter接过制服，他喘息着，平缓刚才高潮给自己带来的精疲力尽。  
良久，他轻声问：“如果是Peter，你会那么操他吗？”  
Harry沉默了一会，指着房门方向：“滚。”

次日醒来，Peter浑身上下都腰酸背痛。  
他扶着腰坐了起来，看了看手机，上面显示着一条未读短信。  
是来自Harry的。  
“对不起，昨天酒会我不应该扇你巴掌。你今天能过来陪下我吗，我觉得我很需要你。——Harry。”  
Peter看完后发了好久的呆。  
未来会好吗？Peter不知道，但是他现在应该先想办法清理下昨夜脸上、脖子上留下的疯狂痕迹。


End file.
